The Kendo Princess and The Artist (Side-stories)
by FANNYMAN
Summary: I've written a few side-stories from my own story. Because I don't want my story to be cluttered with side-stories that does little with the overall flow of the story, I decided to post it as a separate story.
1. Wake Up Call

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Love Hina, just this plot.

* * *

Morning came to the Urashima residence, most of it's occupants are already awake. Keisuke Urashima was already at the table, reading today's paper. His wife, Reiko Urashima, was at the kitchen. She was making breakfast for them all. Kanako Urashima was done washing up and was just brushing her teeth.

The only one that was still asleep was Keitaro. He was always the last to wake up from his family, he wasn't always the last one to sleep, though. It was just who he was, and he loved to sleep. It rivaled his love to draw.

"Kanako! Wake your brother up, breakfast is almost ready!" Reiko shouted, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, mother!" She replied, going straight to his brother's room.

Kanako didn't bother to knock on the door, Keitaro was a heavy sleeper and would just ignore his adopted sisters ruckus. So she just entered his room. Keitaro wasn't the kind of person who would lock his door, he rarely needed to. Kanako saw her brother sprawled on his futon, sleeping peacefully.

"Onii-chan, wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" Kanako said, trying to wake up Keitaro by shaking his sleeping form. Keitaro replied by mumbling, still quite asleep.

As Kanako was trying to wake up his brother, Keisuke heard someone knocking on their front door. When he answered the door, he saw that it was Keitaro's best friend, Motoko Aoyama. She was wearing her school uniform, she also has her sword with her, which was sticking out of her back.

"Ahh, Motoko-chan! Good morning to you, young lady." Keisuke greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Urashima." Motoko greeted back, bowing to him.

"Come in." Keisuke invited her.

As they got in, Motoko could hear Kanako trying to wake up Keitaro from upstairs. Basing from her tone, Motoko learned that she was getting annoyed that Keitaro wasn't waking up still.

"Mr. Urashima, may I try to wake up Keitaro as well? I may know a way to wake him up quickly." Motoko suggested.

"Haha, well, he is hard to wake up. Sure, if you want." Keisuke replied.

"Thank you." Motoko said, bowing to him.

Motoko went upstairs to Keitaro's room, there she saw Kanako shaking Keitaro by his collar. Motoko shook her head at this, he really is hard to wake up.

"Onii-chan, come on wake up! You'll be late for school!" Kanako said, a bit frustrated. She hadn't realized that Motoko was present in the room.

Motoko knocked on the door frame to catch Kanako's attention, whom was surprised to see her there that she dropped his brother, which didn't wake up still.

"Motoko! What are you doing here?" Kanako asked.

"I merely decided to visit him early so that we may go to school together." Motoko said. "Also, I came here to bring this back to him."

Motoko took something from her backpack. After a few seconds of searching, she retrieved something that looked like a large notebook of some kind.

"Oh, Onii-chan's sketch book!" Kanako said, recognizing it. "He was frantically searching for it last night."

"Also, can I help you wake him up?" Motoko asked.

"You're welcome to try, he only truely wakes up when mother or father comes and gets him." Kanako said, giving Motoko some space to wake Keitaro up.

Motoko then tried to wake Keitaro up by shaking him too, but he replied by saying, "Five more minutes." Seeing that he was half awake, she whispered something to his ear. When Keitaro heard it and his brain properly analyzed it, he instant sat up and said.

"O.K., I'm up! I'm up! No need to be doing that!" Keitaro then ran up to the bathroom to wash up, leaving a smirking Motoko and an agaped Kanako.

Kanako was amazed, Keitaro hadn't waken up from a simple whisper before. It usually took a bucket of water or their father's firm, strong voice to wake him up instantly.

"Hey, Motoko, what'd you said to Onii-chan?" Kanako asked, curiously.

"Oh, I threatened to sell his sketchbook to his fanclub at school." Motoko said, as she went downstairs to enjoy some breakfast.

Kanako understood why Keitaro didn't want that to happen. One, he loved that sketchbook, most of his masterpieces were in there. Also, if Keitaro's fanclub ever take their hands on that sketchbook, he'll have an even harder time getting away from them. He didn't just draw pictures there, it was also his journal of sorts. Writing his favorite secluded spots in school that his fanclub didn't know.

Kanako needed to remember that if Keitaro was being sloth again and didn't want to wake up early.


	2. A Gift For A Close Friend

Christmas is always here!

Carolers are singing, Christmas lights are twinkling.

Nah, I wont do a rhyming header, too hard for me.

Anyways, because Christmas is almost here, I thought I should do a Christmas filler. And here is part one of Keitaro's POV.

That means I'll do four chapters before Christmas gets here.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Love Hina related, just this plot.

* * *

Snowflakes were lazily falling down from the sky, winter had finally begun. And when winter had begun, Christmas was near, only a week away. The stores getting busier as the days go by; Christmas shoppers finishing up their Christmas list. Almost everyone was sure of what they were going to give to their family, friends and loved ones.

Except for Keitaro.

Keitaro had actually bought presents for his family. A new purse for his mother. An automatic mixer for his dad, Keisuke was always complaining about mixing batter for their baked goods. He bought a black kitten for Kanako, she was always a cat person. He was going to pick up the kitten on the afternoon of Christmas eve. An expensive fan for his aunt Haruka. And he bought a new yukata for her grandmother, he bought it from the children's department store, though.

The person he hadn't bought a present yet was Motoko. He couldn't think of a great present for her. A new sword is too expensive, and she already has one. She also has dozens of yukatas at home, because of her heritage. Lingerie was out of the question, lest he suffer the wrath of Motoko. And a drawing from him was too ordinary, he wanted to give her something special.

As he walked together with Motoko, he was again thinking of a great present for her.

-Keitaro's POV-

Why is this so hard? I just need to think of a present. If it was that ea-

"Keitaro!" Motoko said, her face looking a bit annoyed. "Did you hear what I just asked?"

"Uh, sorry. I was lost in a train of thought. What were you saying?"

"Nevermind." She said, still visibly annoyed. "Anyways, we need to hurry or we will be late for class."

Looking at my clock she was right, walking a bit faster we went to our respective class.

Class went on as usual, I think, I didn't listen that well. My mind was still pondering what present I should get Motoko. Maybe I should ask Shirai and Haitani, they always know what to give to a girl.

When lunch break begun, I went to the spot where Shirai and Haitani usually sit. Good thing Motoko has practice today, so avoiding her today won't be a problem.

The cafeteria was a bit packed today, what with people already spent their money on gifts. And the cafeteria serves cheap food for less taste. Arriving at our usual spot, there I see the two eating what seems to be a sweet bun.

"Hey, Keitaro! How's it going?" Shirai greeted when he saw me.

"Fine, I guess." Taking out my Bento from my bag and taking a seat. "Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?" Haitani asked, before taking a bite from his sweet bun.

"What should I get Motoko? I haven't bought her a present."

The two responded by choking on their sweet bun and coughing loudly, gaining attention from the other students nearby.

"What?! You haven't bought her a present?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Yes, and would you keep it down. You're attracting unnecessary attention."

The two then went to a thinking pose. I thought for a moment that they were the wrong persons to ask this. I mean they have a track record of being rejected by girls. Maybe this is a ba-

"How about a personalized jewelry?" Shirai suggested, Haitani giving an approving look. "Something that says 'Motoko'."

Maybe I was right in asking them.

"A personalized jewelry, huh?" I said, considering it. "I'll think about it, thanks anyways."

After that, we continued eating and talking about mundane things.

"Oh, by the way, Keitaro. Are you goi-" Haitani said, but was cut off by the bells, signaling that lunch break was about to end.

"There's the bell. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, picking up my lunch box then running off to class.

Class resumed, but now I wasn't listening because of what present to give Motoko. Now I'm thinking what kind of personalized jewelry I should give her. One problem after another.

When class ended, I waited for Motoko at the front gate, like usual. She was a bit calmer now, unlike this morning. But I still could see that she was still annoyed. Now that I think about it, what was she annoyed about?

"Motoko? About this morning, did I do something? If it was because I wasn't listening, then I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking of things."

"No, I was the foolish one." Motoko said, shaking her head, then giving me a small smile. "Let us just forget about it."

I could see that she was no longer annoyed. But for a split second I could have sworn she looked a bit sad, then smiling again.

"Christmas is almost here, huh, Kei-kun." She said, looking at the sky like she was reminiscing.

"Yeah..." I said, a bit sadly. I still haven't bought her a present, which makes me a bit guilty.

We walked quietly after that, we said our goodbyes when we arrived at the foot of the Hinata Sou. As she walked up those stairs, I kept on watching her. And when she arrived on top of the stairs, she looked back and waved at me for the last time today.

She really is someone special to me, so I should really make her present extra special. I decided to look for a gift now, while the sun was still up.


	3. A Gift For A Close Friend (2)

Hello guys, this

is the conclusion of Keitaro's POV. I'll write Motoko's POV next. Boy, what a hassle that will be.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Love Hina related, just this plot.

(UPDATE) Guys, I'm deeply sorry, but I won't be uploading Motoko's POV till after Christmas. Things just piled up here IRL, and I also haven't got the motivation to write lately.

* * *

The commercial district is still packed of last minute shoppers, like me. I immediately looked for a jewelry shop that makes personalized jewelry.

The first shop I went in was an expensive looking one. Jewelry every shape and design, shiny looking ones to ones that were made of gold. When I asked if they made personalized ones, they did. But the problem was it was too expensive. If I bought one, surely my wallet will be broken.

Next shop I saw was a nice looking one. The inside and its display didn't make my wallet cry. Again, I asked if they make personalized ones. They did, but once again a problem arose. They already had too many orders, and I were to place an order, I'll probably get it days after Christmas.

After that I was losing hope of finding a shop that makes personalized jewelry and wasn't going to burn all my money. I was thinking of just getting her a regular necklace.

Taking a seat in one of the benches outside, I saw that sky had settled into an orangey tint. Looking at my watch I saw that an hour and a half had elapsed since I arrived.

Before I could stand up to buy a necklace, there, right in front of me, a jewelry shop. The building it resided was a bit old. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to look, I crossed the street and entered the old shop.

The interior had a different vibe than the outside. It looked a bit calm, warm and homey, what you would feel when entering a nice old cabin. And just like a cabin, most of the structure itself was made of wood.

Over the counter, there stood an old man. He smiled at me when we made eye contact.

"What brings you here to my shop? Thinking of buying something?" He asked, his old voice was a bit raspy.

"Yes, do you make personalized jewelry?" I asked.

"That we do." He said. "What kind of jewelry are we talking about here? A ring? A bracelet? Or a necklace?"

"A necklace."

"And for whom? A family member or a special friend?"

"A friend, a very close one." I then took out my sketchbook and showed him a picture/drawing of Motoko. "It's for her."

"Ahh, she's very beautiful. I can see that she really is indeed a close friend of yours. Anyways, what 'special touch' do you want for the necklace?"

Then it struck me, what kind did I want? All, I decided is that it's going to be a necklace, beyond that I didn't think through. Great. Just great.

"If you haven't thought of one, could I suggest a special one?" He said, cutting off my train of thought. He must have seen through my face what I was thinking. "Although, you won't know what it is. You'll know when you pick it up. But I assure you that both you and her will love it."

"How much will it cost me?" I asked, holding my wallet, which was in my pocket, tightly.

"How does 2000 yen sound?"

That's about 20 USD. Why I thought of it, I didn't know. It just flew into my mind as he said the price.

"I guess that's alright." I said, fishing out my wallet. It's still a bit pricey, but at least it won't hurt as much.

After giving him the money, he counted it and said, "Also, I'll need a picture of you and your friend."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm going to need it for the necklace." He said.

I was a bit wary on giving him a photo of me and Motoko, but I didn't have much of a choice. It was the picture or a regular necklace, also I already paid the man.

Fishing out my wallet again, I took out the single photo of me and Motoko. It was taken on our Middle School field trip by a friend of hers. We were both asleep on the train ride home, she was leaning on my shoulder. Her friend gave us each a copy of it, whilst getting a stern scolding from Motoko.

As I gave it to the old man, he carefully inspected it, smiled and said, "This is perfect, pick it up two days before Christmas, in the morning."

I nodded, then he gave me a receipt for when I pick it up. After saying goodbye to the old man, I went on home. I hope I did the right thing here, my gift depends on the old man.

As the days went on, classes resumed like always. But most of the people were talking about something. I didn't mind them though, thinking that it was just their holiday plans. Motoko was acting a bit strange too, she was looking a bit sad. When I asked what it was about, she would say it was nothing or lied that she was O.K. I knew she wasn't, but pushing the topic might make it worse.

Four days later, two days before Christmas, I went back to the shop. As usual, the shop gave off the feeling of homeliness and relaxing. But the old man was nowhere to be seen, it made me a bit nervous. He didn't scam did he? I sure hope not, I didn't get another present. And If I did, it will be a bit of a hassle now. Almost all the other shops have closed down for the holiday.

As I approached the counter and pushed table bell, the old man suddenly appeared from below the counter.

"Ahh, there you are." He said, again, giving me a smile. He was also holding a wrapped box. "I was waiting for you. Well, here it is."

I was a bit disappointed, I thought I was going to see it. I was a split second thought of opening it, but it would ruin the wrapping.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit curious as to what the necklace looked like.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho." He laughed. "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise. But I can assure you, both you and your friend will love it."

I took his word for it, thinking that he wouldn't do such a thing. If he did, he'll risk his business. Because I will fine a complaint.

After taking, I noticed that the small box was wooden. Why did he have to wrap it if it was in a wooden box? Wouldn't the box in itself be better than to wrap it?

Again, I just trusted the old man. After shaking his hand, I went out of the shop. I looked at the box again, hoping that it was truely something special that Motoko will love.

When I got home, Mother, Father and Kanako were looking at me strangely.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked, I was bothered by their strange looks.

"Onii-chan, why are you still here?" Kanako asked, looking a bit confused.

"What are you talking about? I just went to get Motoko's present."

"Then you aren't going to the winter dance?" Mother asked. "

Then something clicked into my mind. That was what people were talking about at school, I always heard the word dance. But I didn't put much thought into it. And that was also the reason why Motoko was a bit upset, she wanted me to ask to the dance!

Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

How did miss that?!

After that I ran back up to my room and quickly changed into something a bit more formal, or something you would dress for a school dance. I didn't bother showering, or I might be late.

After rushing downstairs and opened the door, there I saw Motoko about to knock on the front door. She was wearing a long, red cheongsam dress, a rare sight it was. Her hair in a bun and two long bangs dropping from the side of her face. It made me hold my breath, or took my breath away. Whatever, she was beautiful O.K.?

"M-Motoko? W-What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered out.

"I-I, uhh, umm..." She stammered, her hand still in the air. Her cheeks as red as mine.

Well, this is getting awkward. I decided to hold Motoko's still afloat hand and dragged her off to a nearby street. After getting pretty far from my house, I stopped and released Motoko's hand.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, as I bowed down in front of her. "I'm really sorry if I didn't ask you out for the dance like in the past! I'm really sorry!"

"No, I should be the one apologizing." She said, her head downcast. "I just assumed that you'll end up ask me like always. I didn't think what you felt ahout it. Then I realized that I should be one to ask you."

"What are you talking about?!" I said, straightening my body. I was surprised that she would say such a thing. "I always felt happy when we go out dancing! Even though we're not a couple, we're best friends! No, you're more than that, you're a very close friend of mine! I'll reject everybody else, if that means that I'll have the night with you!"

"Is that true?" She asked, looking straight to my eyes.

"Yes."

"Even if it's the girl from your past, your promise girl?"

I felt like I was pushed in a corner with that question. Was she asking me to choose between her and my promise girl? Does she have feelings for me? Nah, that can't be true. I mean, why would she? I'm just an ordinary guy, and she's Motoko. I don't deserve her.

"If that she made me choose between you and her. Then I'll have to settle for you. Friendship is matters to me more than my past." I said, giving her a sincere smile.

She reciprocated that smile, gave me a deep hug, as she said, "Thank you, Kei-kun."

* * *

So, are you wondering what Keitaro's present is going to be?

Do you want to know? Too bad, I'm going to write it in the Epilogue.

That's going to be after Motoko's POV.

Anyways, have a good holiday!


	4. Awaiting your invitation

Hey guys, I do wish you had a very merry christmas! I had good one this year, though I did have better ones.

Anyways, I just got around to finish the Motoko's POV of the Christmas special/side story that had written last year, Oh how the time had flew.

Some things are obvious from just reading Keitaor's POV, but this broadens and explains some of the missing aspects of that chapter. Also, I'll try to post the next chapter before New year.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The winter season is something that I'm not that fond of, mostly because of its weather that I really dislike. You see me and cold don't really like to go together, maybe except for the moniker that the male student body has gave me; The Ice Princess. I always hate the cold weather winter brings about this time of the year, though I do like the change of atmosphere and scenery that winter provides.

Though if there is one thing that really is great about this time of the year is the holiday I always await every year; Christmas.

Christmas is when everyone is so joyful and they give presents to everyone they love. The idea of a person that wears in all red and gives every good girl and boy presents under the Christmas tree is something that always brings a smile on my face when I think of it.

Also, when the Christmas season arrives, so does the yearly school dance that the school arranges. Every year me and Keitaro always partner up and dance the night away, even though he only thinks of it as a friendly ritual of ours every year. Though I do wish that our last year at this school we end up going to the school dance, not as friends, not as close friends, but as a couple.

On our way to school, I started talking to Keitaro about the upcoming dance.

"You know, the school dance is almost upon us. What kind of theme will the school arrange this time? I do hope that the school will do a traditional theme. Also, Sister has provided me a new dress to use for the dance, even though the thing looks too promiscuous for my taste, it suits me well.

I looked at my walking companion on whether he was curious to what the dress was or if he was going to tease me about it, but what I saw was him looking straight, facial features neutral.

"Keitaro! Did you hear what I was saying?" I asked him, a bit too loud than I intended.

"Uh, sorry, I was lost in a train of thought. What were you saying?"

I was a bit offended at that, here I was talking about the dance, which was one of our friendly rituals, and he was not even paying attention?

"Nevermind." I said annoyed. "Anyways, we need to hurry or we will be late for class."

After that we hurried up to our respective classes and started our school day.

School was every uneventful, though most my classmates and the other student body was very excited for the upcoming school dance. I was still a bit sore and bitter about the talk, or lack of thereof, so I tried to block their conversations out.

After a few hours, the school bells rang signifying the start of lunch break. I was about to go to the cafeteria and have lunch, but then I remembered that I had a club meeting. So instead I walked to the direction of the gym.

After a few minutes, I was surprised by someone tackling me from behind. When I looked behind me, I saw two of my club mates, which one was the culprit for sudden force behind me.

"Motoko-chan! Good morning!" Kasumi said, while hugging me from behind.

"Kasumi, how many times have I told you? Do not just tackle from behind; it is not polite and very rude." Rinko said, scolding Kasumi, sighing in disappointment.

"I apologize, Motoko-san." Rinko apologized while bowing at me.

"No, need to apologize." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "Come we need to hurry, the meeting will start in a few minutes."

Kasumi then removed from my side and walked beside me with Rinko beside her.

These two girls are my two kouhai in the kendo club, they call themselves my "Fan Club". Well, mostly Kasumi calls themselves that, Rinko only just humors her friend. Kasumi is a very energetic person, almost on the same level as Kaolla, but they don't share the same intellectual level. Kasumi is what you can call an 'Airhead'. She often forgets about things and needs the help of her friend, Rinko.

Rinko on the other hand is the opposite of Kasumi. Whereas Kasumi has a bubbly personality, Rinko is almost unemotional, she hardly shows any emotion but she has a blunt and deadpan manner of talking. Though that does not mean she is anti-social, just has a very choosy of who she befriends.

On our way to the gym for the meeting, Kasumi started to talk about the school dance.

"I'm so excited for the upcoming school dance; I'll be going with my boyfriend this time. We're going to be dancing the night away!" Kasumi said excitedly, doing a bit dance while she walks. "Are you going to the dance too Motoko-chan?"

"Well, I…" I tried to say but was cut off by Rinko.

"Do you need to ask such a question? Of course she is, she always goes with her best friend, Keitaro-san was him name?"

"Oh, you're right." Kasumi agreed, putting a finger on her mouth in a thinking manner. "Though, why do you guys only go as close friends? Why don't you try to hook up? Well, what with him being the only male person you interact with." Kasumi asked me.

"W-Well, that is not your c-concern." I answered, stuttering due to the embarrassing question that was thrown to me.

Though, that only made me a bit sadder because it remind me of the talk me and Keitaro had this morning. Maybe, he's just busy this time of day. Maybe he's forgotten to buy presents for his relatives again.

All this things ran around my mind, trying to rationalize and give out a possible answer as to why wasn't listening. Also, maybe it's just over thinking this.

After the meeting, we were given permission to at least eat something and be a bit late for our next subject.

The rest of the day was again uneventful. Though my mind was still thinking of the dance and Keitaro's behavior this morning. Because of this, I didn't notice that the bells had already rang, signifying the end of the school day, until I noticed almost all my other classmates were already leaving.

When I got outside towards the gate, I saw Keitaro waiting for me there. I don't know if my face betrayed that fact I was still a bit annoyed at him, but I tried to put up a calm aura.

"Motoko? About this morning, did I do something? If it was because I wasn't listening, then I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking of things." He apologized, explaining his side of the story.

This made my annoyance wash away. He always has this way of talking that always makes me to forgive him and be a bit calmer. Though, I couldn't wash away the fact I was still sad that he has not even mention the school dance to me.

"No I was the foolish one." I said, shaking my and giving him a small smile. "Let us just forget about it."

"Christmas is almost here, huh, Kei-kun?" I added, looking at the sky us, thinking of the past Christmas we spent together.

"Yeah…" He said, I detected a bit of sadness and guilt in his voice.

After that, we started to travel towards the Hinata-sou, the way there was quient. We said our goodbyes when we arrived at the foot of the dorm. I climbed at the stairs and when I reached the top, I turned around and saw that he was still there. I waved at him for one last today.

He really is someone very special to me, but I do wish that he invited to the dance this morning. Maybe he will get around to it this next few days.


End file.
